Carrying cases for toy cars are known. Usually these cases are constructed like egg carrying cartons, since the case provides a stationary flat enclosed space for each car. The disadvantage is that the lid of the carrying case must be opened each time in order to remove a toy car from within.
It is also known to provide battery powered systems for activating toy cars and for causing these cars to move across a surface. The disadvantage is that the batteries may soon become discharged, and may constantly need to be replaced, especially after a period of prolonged use of the power system.